1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication method control system, for controlling a communication method employed for communication with a writing apparatus which writes images on a display retaining medium, and to a writing apparatus and a control apparatus that together constitute the control system, and a computer readable medium for these apparatuses.
2. Related Art
A printed material is a material such as paper to which pigmented material including a developer such as an ink or a toner is supplied and on which a fixed image is displayed. As another medium replaceable the medium which displays and retains a fixed image, an display retaining medium has been developed which is configured to rewrite images according to an external writing force to form images on the medium, and which retains the images with displaying the images even after application of the external writing force is halted.
This display retaining medium includes a display portion as a portion displaying and retaining images and the display portion contains display material used for forming images. And when an external writing force, such as electricity, magnetism or heat or a chemical reaction produced by a liquid having a given PH, is applied to the display material, its state is physically or chemically changed. As a result, images are formed according to application of an external writing force. Subsequently, even when the application of this external writing force is halted, the images formed during its application are not lost and retain their shapes and illuminated state. But later, when a different external writing force is applied to the same display material, the images can be altered according to the different external writing force. Whenever an external writing force being applied to a display retaining medium is halted, the appearance (the data retaining state) of the display retaining medium, and the images displayed thereon, conveys to a viewer an impression of reading paper. And just like other electronic displays, the displayed information can be easily updated without externally supplying a coloring material or a developer. For this reason, the display retaining medium is commonly referred to as electronic paper.